


Kiss me

by HS_Killjam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HS_Killjam/pseuds/HS_Killjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin knows that you have a habit of staring at him while he plays video games</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request on tumblr to write this! I find it very cute and fun to write

You were just playing video games in your living room with Gavin. Nothing much was going on so you decided to invite the brit over to play for awhile. He gladly agreed and got there, with an unexpected snacks for you.

_“You know, you didn’t had to get this for me” you looked down at the box of sweets he gave you._

_“I know, but I couldn’t show up here with nothing to give you” he replied smiling._

_“You’re treating this situation like we’re in Animal Crossing” You giggled_

_“I guess so”_

 

Back to real time, you and Gavin we’re doing a co op game. As the time went on, your character dies from a sudden attack.

“Aw shit, looks like you’re on your own Gav” You sat back and dropped the controller onto your lap.

“That sucks, doesn't it?” He looked back at you, but you pointed at screen, gesturing him to keep focus on what’s happening so that he won’t die too.

“It sure does” sighed, looking up at the white ceiling. You soon grew bored and sat back over to see how Gavin was doing. It was almost the end of the level and he was somehow doing well. Shifting your sight from the TV, you looked over at Gavin. He looked concentrated on what he was doing. You can’t help but to stare at him, its hard to look away. Before you know it, Gavin reached the end of the level and your character was alive again.

“Yes! Now I can play again” you quickly got your controller again and got back to playing the game.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Gavin brought up randomly.

“No you don’t” You talked back, feeling a bit anxious.

“It’s obvious when you look at me, (Y/N)” Gavin pointed out

“No its not” you did a nervous laugh, making the situation ever worse than it is for yourself.

“Come on, stop lying. I see you stare at me at the corner of my eye”

“Really?” you paused the game and looked at him.

“See, you just admitted to staring at me!”

“No I did not! I’m just…” you stopped to think of what to say next. You had no excuse for this situation. “Fine, I do like to look at you.” you mumbled under your breath.

“I knew you’ll admit it!” Gavin said happily

“Just don’t tell the others, got that?” you kept mumbling, hiding embarrassment from your voice.

“Oh they already know, they just don’t mention it to you” Gavin explained, causing you to look down to hide your shame while saying a few curse words.

“Come on, its not that bad” he explained

“I know, but its so embarrassing”

“Look up” Gavin instructed. You brought our head up to look at him face to face.”Its completely fine to feel embarrassed. I don’t mind you looking at me. I lot of people stare at me, so its no different when you do it”

“I guess you’re right” 

“But you gotta pay” He declared, which stucked you confused.

“Wait what do you mean by that? I thought you were ok with me staring at you” you inquired, wondering what he meant.

“Yeah but you have to pay a special price” he explained clearly, but you still felt a bit confused.

“Fine, lay it down on me.” you braced yourself for the answer Gavin would give you.

“Kiss me” he boldly replied.

“Pardon?” you looked at him with a surprised face and felt a slight blush from what he said.

“I said kiss me. That’s how you’ll pay” you could see he was trying to hold back excitement from the look on his face. You couldn’t help but to smile a bit from the sight.

“Ok then, I’ll kiss you” you announced, happily accepting the payment.

“Really?” he seemed surprised from your response.

“What? Did you think I was going to say no?”

“Well to be honest I expect-” you quickly cut him off with the kiss he asked for. It lasted for about 5 seconds before you broke the kissed and leaned back into your spot. Gavin looked surprised from the sudden kiss and was blushing a bit.

“Will that do?” you asked

“No, I need a few more kisses”

 

 


End file.
